How To Save A Broken Soul
by Angel Ally 13
Summary: Raph has saved many people before, but this girl is something different. Learning her past, he will try to fix her. But Raph being Raph, will he only break her more? WARNING: cussing, abuse, and other stuff in future chapters, along with bad crimes. RaphxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**_Angel's POV_**

The cold breeze is replaced with warm air as I walk into the apartment, but its not clear warm air. Though, it seems more clean than normal. Still, it reeks of cigar smoke and beer, and the air is filled it the loud noise of the TV playing the news for tonight. The place is dark, the only light is coming from the TV, and there I can see Graham sitting on the couch, a beer in his hand, a cigar in the other. And you wonder why it smells so bad.

"Its about time, devil's brat," Graham said, only looking at me with his evil green eyes for a moment, and then turning them back to the TV. His white shirt is covered in stains and ash from his other cigars. How he gets up in the morning and actually looks good for work after a night of this is a mystery the world will never solve. I walk past him into the kitchen, which thank goodness is cleaner than the living. I can't even imagine what his room looks like.

I start cooking _his _dinner, knowing today is Friday, and that he wants steak with a salad, beer, and toasted to perfection sour dough bread with honey. I guess you could say after a lot of... nagging, I turned out to cook very well. After half an hour the food is on the table, ready for Graham to eat. He sits down, and I stand next to him, like he has told me to do in the past. He takes the steak and looks at it as if I had put something in it to kill him. But he doesn't know that I don't even have enough hate for him to wish death upon him. Its just me, my problem. I don't truly hate people. I think Graham is the only person who can say_," Angel is very close to hating me."_

Graham looks at me, a look of you're-lucky-this-time painted on his face. I mentally sigh, thankful that he likes it. He keeps eating, and when he is finished, I take his dishes and go to wash them. But he stays at his seat at the table, and I know something is up.

"You're being quiet Angel, its annoying!" Graham barked. I looked down at the sink, washing the fork.

"You told me yesterday that when I talked it was annoying, so I thought it would make you happy if I stopped," I say, now drying the fork.

"Ah, that's right. Well, how smart of me," he said. He got up, walking back to his place on the couch. I finished the last of the dishes, drying my hands off and then grabbing my school bag from by the door and walked to my room, that is, until Graham stopped me. "Where are you going?"

"I finished with your dinner and dishes, I'm just going to my room now," I say.

"Not until you clean my room!" Graham demanded. He wanted me to go to his room? But just this morning he warned me about going into his room, along with yesterday, and the day before, and so on. But I do what he wants, knowing if I don't, there is a big price to pay.

I go into his room, dropping my bag by the door.

I start picking up his old stuff, when I hear the door close behind me. I stood up, turning around with my brown eyes wide. Graham stood there, smiling horribly at me.

"Your mom, I told her I loved her so much, every night actually. Right before I did this!" He said, then jumped at me. He pushed me into the front of his bad, making me drop the stuff I was holding. Then he grabbed my waist tightly, and lifted me onto the bed. Oh no!

"Wh-what are you doing!?" I asked, scared. He smiled evilly at me, and then pushed me onto my back. I struggled and tried to get out of his grip. He held on tighter, and grabbed my long dark hair in a fist, pulling my head back.

"You move too much, devil's brat," He said, and then started to kiss my neck. I shiver, not in pleasure, no, in pure sickness. I jerk my knee up, hitting him between the legs. He groaned, and I pushed him off me, jumping off the bed and to the door. He ran after me, grabbing my neck and pulling me back. I choke, screaming. He covered me mouth, and I elbowed his gut, he let go, and I dashed to my room, locking the door behind me.

I coughed, my throat feeling horrible now. But I have to say, that wasn't the worse. Actually, I would say that was the nicest beating he has ever giving me.

Yeah, if you haven't figured it out yet, Graham beats me. He isn't my dad...its a long story. One I don't have time for.

I take the biggest bad in my closet and take three outfits, what ever cash I have left, some lady things, and my mom's old necklace, opening my window, and halfway out, I stopped.

Am I really doing this? If he finds me, I'm dead. And the people of New York aren't the nicest. I'm only fourteen. Though, I'm probably just as dead, considering I just fought against Graham. I hear him bang on the door, and that's enough to make me take off.

I run as fast as possible down the fire escape, but at the bottom, the ladder thing isn't down. I hear Graham start running down, he must have brook down my door. I have no time to put the ladder down!

Taking a big breath in, I jump, hitting the concrete ground hard. I left ankle is now in huge pain, but it won't stop me.

I always hear people say that when you start to ask why me, start saying try me. Well, I guess its my time to do that.

I run/limp to where ever, and soon I don't hear Graham's yells to the devil's brat. But it doesn't stop me. I keep going, only to find myself panting at two o'clock in the morning. I'm still in New York, but I'm far from him, or them. Him being Graham, them being my old school. I've made it this far why go back. I have had enough of the hurt. I wake up to the grumpy Graham who won't leave until he gets his morning punching bag out of the way, then I go to school, not a speak a word, and get bullied for it. I mean, really? I stand up for someone else being bullied and how does it turn out for me? They end up moving and leaving me to be the punching bag of the school! And its a high school, so the seniors have fun with me well the teachers couldn't care less. Then I come home late, make dinner, and work for every need Graham demands. And yet, I don't wish death upon any of them. To be honest, I feel that its better me than anyone else. That's the reason I helped the one kid, though, my good deeds never seem to go by noticed.

But I should forget it now. I'm freeing myself.

I walked into an empty alleyway, and took out a little mirror, looking at myself. If anyone is going to see me, I can't look the way I do now. Bruises on my face, my neck is slightly pink, and its just a bad picture. I get out my makeup, covering up everything. I don't make it look like my face is caked, but I make it look like my face is just covered in some skin powder, going for the natural look. My cloths are some black leggings with knee high white socks, almost knee high black combat boots, a red tank top, and a grey long sleeve thin sweater, which is not the smartest thing now. Its night, and its cold. My middle back length dark brown hair is straight, just hanging down around my fair skin colored face, and my brown eyes stare at myself in the small mirror.

I put the mirror away, walking again to find some place to get some sleep.

You know, if I had a normal life, I bet I would be loved. I might have a boyfriend, I mean, I don't think I'm ugly, that is, when my bruises are covered. I only put my makeup on to look more naturally me. Actually, my make up looks so natural that it seems like I only have mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss on. That's skill. And due to the fact I only eat a meal or two a day, and walk home, I am skinny, but not deathly skinny. If I stayed at Graham's any longer though, things might have changed that.

I check another alley before going in, and I found an old garage. I look inside, and see no one seemed to be here for a while. That, or they just don't like cleaning. There are some pizza boxes that have some dust on them, and a desk with tools on them, and in the corner I see something covered with a big cloth. There is a couch on one side, and I decide this is a good place to stay, only for a few hours of course. I move inside, being sure not to move anything. I don't want it to seem like I was here.

I lay on the couch, curling into a ball to keep warm. Then I close my eyes, feeling happy for once in a few years.

* * *

I wake up hearing a growl, and I sat up. I heard something move, and the first thing I think of was a guard dog, which is not good, at all! I stood up, hearing a noise from the other side of the garage. I backed away from it, and then felt something hard on my back. Gasping, I tried to run, but the person took me by my arms and rushed me to the wall, somehow turning me around to face them, even though I can't see them in the dark light. I guess I only got an hour or so of sleep. The person pushed me hard to the wall, and I could feel my scars from the time Graham took a bottle and hit my back start to bleed again.

"Who are ya?! What are ya doin' 'ere!" The person demanded, pushing me harder to the wall, if it was even possible.

"I'm sorry! Ple-please let go," I say. "I just wanted sleep."

"Don't lie," The think Brooklyn voice said, pushing me harder. And I thought Graham was strong.

"I'm not lying, I don't lying, I promise," I say. And that was the truth. I don't do anything that could send me to hell.

I felt his grip looses, and right when I though I could get away, he slammed me to the wall. I yelped sharply, and I actually felt tears sting my eyes. That would be the first in a while. I stopped crying when mom died, because I didn't think I could feel anything more painful. Why am I crying now?

"Fine d'en, if ya don't lie, d'en tell me. Do ya work for da Foot Clan or Purple Dragons?" He asked, his voice lacing with some growling.

"The...foot? No," I say. I could feel the air leaving my lungs. He has to let go! "Please, let me go, I can't breathe."

I could feel him think about this for a moment. But then he let me go, and my weak knees failed me, sending me to the ground. The blood on my back has probably soaked through. Oh, please don't turn on a light, and just let me go.

The lamp at the desk on the other side of the garage was turned on, and I looked up. Sitting on my knees, my hair falling down my shoulders, in this dim light, I only hope none of my makeup rubbed off. And that he doesn't see the blood, where ever he is. It looks like I am in here alone.

"So, why 'ere ya 'ere?" The Brooklyn accent asked. He is here, why doesn't he want me to see him?

"I just wanted some sleep," I say.

"Why aren't ya home?" He asked, his voice sounding a little kinder than before.

I don't want to answer that, not honestly, but...

"I...have an insane life, I needed to get away," I say. Not a lie, just not detailed, there. "If I'm a bother I can leave now, and if you don't say thing about this, I won't. It will be like this never happened, I promise."

I hear a grunt. "Why do ya want ta leave so quickly?"

"I-I just don't want to be any trouble," I say, sitting back to the wall, knees to my chest and my hands held close to me.

I hear an other grunt, then," Is ya're back bleedin?"

I look down. "I'm fine, its nothing."

I heard a thump, and I looked up, seeing what I would have never guessed would appear from the ceiling.

There was a humanized turtled standing there. He was a dark green color, and had a red bandanna around his head and amber eyes. His shell had some chips and cuts in them, like he has been in battle, but he didn't bleed. Guess its the shell... He was a good head taller than me, me being five foot four inches, and he had a lot of muscle. Knowing that he could hang on the beams of a garage ceiling, he must be trained or something along the lines.

I can see most people being scared of him, which is why I think that's the reason he didn't show himself in the first place. But me being me, I'm not scared of him. Why should I be? I mean, yeah, he kind of hurt me back there, but he let go and is now showing some concern for me. That proves a lot.

"I d'ought ya said ya don't lie," He said, walk to me and kneeling down to my level.

"I don't. I doesn't hurt," I say. He looked me in the eye, probably finding a reason why I would lie, but I can promise him that he won't find anything.

He got up, looking down at me with his arms crossed.

"I'll be right back. Ya need help, so just stay 'ere," He said, and then walked to the back door of the garage, and I heard he leave.

Ha, he thinks I'm staying here?! No, I can't. I have to go, I have to keep moving. I'll just go to the park, and then get some sleep there, and be on my way.

I can't be burden to him, I'm sure I have cause enough trouble.

I get up, quickly grab my stuff, find a piece of paper and I pencil, and write a quick note.

Then I leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_**Raph's POV**_

I ran down to the lair to get some things to help the girl in the garage. Dammit, if I would have known she wasn't a Foot Ninja then I wouldn't have hurt her. But... I know I didn't scratch up her back, she had those scars before she came to the garage. How did she get them?

I ran past the couch, seeing Mikey was asleep on the couch again, with a game remote in his hands. Well, at least he won't ask me why I am in a rush.

I past by Donnie's work station, and I pray he is too busy working on something to notice m-

"Hey Raph, why are you running?" Donnie asked, sitting up and turning his chair around to face me. I froze and then glared at him.

"None of ya're business!" I snapped, and then ran to the bathroom. I quickly grabbed some things, and then ran back up to the garage.

"Raph what are yo-" I heard Leo say, but I run faster. I get to the garage, putting the things on the desk and then turned to where the girl was. I stood there for a minute, not sure if my eyes were playing trick on me or if there really was no one in the place where the girl used to be. There was only a note. I walked over there and picked up the paper, reading it.

_I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. You really don't need to worry, I'll be fine. I'm actually going to be great! But thank you for showing concern for me, I don't get that often. I hope I wasn't any trouble, sorry for wasting your time, and making you think I was a threat. And don't worry, I promise not to tell anyone about you. Ready, I don't lie. Goodbye._

I gripped the note in my hand, growling down at the ground. That stupid girl...

I rushed to a small closest in the back, grabbed my suit and helmet, and got it all on. I needed to find her, its cold out and she can't just let that blood dry like that. I took the blanket off my black Harley, and got on it, starting it and opening the garage. I rode out, seeing it was still dark. I scan everywhere for the girl, when something rang in my head that I heard earlier today on the news

_"Reports of young girls being kidnapped at night here in New York are becoming more frequent, with two reports of missing girls this week," _The words spun in my head. Was she one of the girls that happened to escaped? And if not, I better find her fast. I don't want the same to happen to her.

* * *

**_Angel's POV_**

I stopped only for a second to change my shirt, going from my grey sweater to a black sweater with light blue strips. Then I kept walking, staying on the side walk this time. I walked towards the park, knowing I could sleep there. But first I should find a bathroom. I soon found a nice little dinner that was still open, and I walked inside, seeing an old lady there, sitting on a bar stole, reading the paper.

"Um, excuse me ma'am?" I say, taking a step her. She looked up at me, her blue eyes widening when she sees me.

"Oh my! Child, what are you doing out so late? And at this time when there are so many reports," The lady asked. I looked at her confused, and then at the paper she was reading.

_Reports of young girls being kidnapped: Two in one week alone._

"I-I didn't know there was kidnapping recently," I say.

"Dear, if you want you can stay here or I'll drive you home," The lady said.

"Oh, I was just looking for a bathroom, I don't want to be a bother," I say. The lady shook her head, standing up.

"No you are not a bother. Sweetie, please stay, just until morning. I'd hate to see your pretty little face on the front page. Now the bathroom is down the hall, to your right. Do you want me to call your parents and let them know you are here?"

"No, um, my mom's boyfriend was just being mean, so I went out for a while, that's all," I say. Not a complete lie.

"Isn't your mother worried?" The lady asked.

"I-I...I'm sure she might be, but I'll be ok, she knows it too," I say. The lady nods, and I go to the bathroom.

I quickly change my tank top, seeing as though the blood dried on it. I'll throw it out when I leave. I keep on the same sweater, and I brush my hair out. I then go over my makeup again, and then I'm done. I walk out of the bathroom and take a sit at a booth.

The lady walked over and sat across from me, smiling and handed me a cup of water.

"Oh, thank you," I say. She nodded, smiling.

"Now, tell me, why did you decide to just leave. Aren't you scared of what could happen?" The lady asked. I take a sip and then look at the lady. I looked at her little white and blue name tag, seeing her name was Maggie.

"Well... my mom's boyfriend isn't the most charming. He...yells, a lot. And has a habit of drinking too much. I don't know what my mom saw in him. But its too late now. He did something that crossed the line with me, so I just packed a few things and left. I'm not sure if I'll be going back or not. But I did know that New York wasn't safe, but neither was home. As for what could happen, well, in the end, I'm not afraid. After all, this is just a temporary home," I say. Maggie nodded her head, smiling again. Her silver hair shined with each nod.

"You're right, that's for sure. Well, dear if you ever need anything, I'll be around most of the time, if not, this place is family owned, just say Maggie know you. I'm sure my children won't mind having you come around once in a while. Now why don't you get some sleep, you look tired," Maggie said, and then got up. She started walking to the end of the hallway, which I guess leads to her own living spaces.

"Thank you, again," I say, smiling. Then I used my bag as a pillow and laid down on the booth seat, hoping to get more than an hour of sleep this time.

* * *

_**Raph's POV**_

I slammed the garage door shut, cussing at myself. I didn't find the girl, and only Heaven and Hell knows what happened to her. Damn, I should have just ignored Donnie, maybe I would have gotten back before she left. And Hell, what if she was kidnapped!

Or maybe she just went home.

What if she didn't keep her promise and went off and told the world that she saw a fucking mutant turtle! Damn, damn, damn...

I'll look again, maybe tonight or this afternoon. I'll listen in more to the news when Leo and Master Splinter watch it. I need to find her and make sure she is ok.

Wait...

Why do I care?

I've helped so many people before, and they just screamed in my face and ran off. Though, when she saw me she didn't scream, and she actually didn't want me to help her, saying she was going to be fine and that those bleeding cuts didn't hurt. But then, right after I left, she ran off. I bet she was waiting for me to go! No, then she would take the time to write that note. Unless she wanted to sugarcoat things to confuse me. Well Hell, I'm confused alright.

I go down to the lair, and saw Leo was sitting on the couch with Master Splinter, Donnie was in his lab, and Mikey was probably in his room. Or in the kitchen. I heard some banging pans, I then I knew he was in the kitchen.

"Hey Raph, where were you?" Leo asked. I sat at the table, where I could still see the TV. The news should be starting soon.

"I just went onna ride," I said.

"Raphael, do not lie," Master Splinter said. Damn...

"Fine, d'ere was someone in da garage, d'ey needed help," I said.

"Wait, what?" Leo asked, turning around to face me, followed by Master Splinter.

"I told ya. D'ere was a girl up d'ere, and I d'ought she was a Foot Ninja. I hurt 'er a little, so I came down to get stuff ta help 'er, but when I came back she was gone," I explained, looking at the ground.

"My son, how hurt was she?" Master Splinter asked.

"She had cuts on 'er back d'at opened when I pushed 'er to da wall. I d'ought she was a Foot Ninja," I said, getting mad with myself.

"Did she see you?" Master Splinter asked. I stayed quiet for a moment, just a small moment before answering

"Yeah, she did. She left a note, 'ere," I said, getting up and handing the note to Master Splinter. He read over it, and nodded, handing it back to me. I saw Leo reading next to him, which made me more mad.

"She said she doesn't lie, and she seemed-"

"Master Splinter, we have to find her. What if it was all a trick. I mean, it seemed a little sugarcoated," Leo said.

"Shut up fearless, ya eren't d'ere ta meet da girl!" I said.

"Raph, I doubt you know anything about her. From the sounds of things, you don't even know her name!" Leo snapped at me.

He was right though. I'm standing up for a girl that just showed up in my garage and then left. But the more and more I think about it, the less she seems to be a threat. I even looked her in the eyes, I looked hard to find something that would make me want to not trust her. But there was nothing but her big brown eyes.

"Leonardo," Master Splinter said. "You have to remember that there are some people in the world who are different from the rest. Think of Ms. O'Neil, and Mr. Jones. Yes, Ms. O'Neil may have had some trouble seeing us at first, but over time everything turned out to be ok."

"Hai, Master Splinter," Leo said, calming down. Good, there is only room in the place for one angry turtle.

"Now, Raphael, tell me more in detail about your encounter with this girl," Master Splinter said.

I told him everything, from me getting up to work on my motorcycle some more, to the girl telling me her back didn't hurt and that I shouldn't worry. When I finished, it took everything I had to not go to the dojo and starting punching a dummy. Why did I have to be so stupid!?

"My son, the fact that this girl was sleeping the garage and having a bleeding back worries me. I will have to meditate on it, but for now, if you see her, be sure she is ok," Master Splinter said.

I nodded," Hai Master Splinter."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_**Angel's POV**_

Maggie was nice enough to wake me up before any people showed up at the diner, and once I was up there was a meal waiting for me. I thanked her so many times, and I tried to give her money but she wouldn't take any of it. She was too kind really, and I was more that grateful. I left once people started coming in, and she reminded me that I could come back any time. Though, to be honest, I'm not planning on doing that. If I'm lucky, like really lucky, I should be able to get out of New York in three days. On foot of course. I don't have enough money for a train. Maybe I should check the prices for a bus...

I wait for the cross light to turn into a little white walking person, and then make my way down the street. Not many people are out, its raining. I like the rain, but its really cold right now. Maybe I should have stayed at that turtle's garage...no, I would only waist his time. I'm sure he had better things to do.

I walk with my head down, my brown hair now looking black due to the rain. I reach for my mom's necklace that now hangs around my neck. I love her necklace. It was a little silver chain with a tiny pair of angel wings as one charm, and a silver cross as a different charm. I remember the day she died, that day...it had to be the worst day of my life.

A tear rolled down my face, and I quickly wiped it away, careful not to ruin my makeup. I stopped by an alleyway that was empty, and I turned, walking into it. I saw a patch of dry concrete and sat there, digging through my bag for my money. I counted it, seeing I had a little over a hundred dollars. That won't last me long. Guess getting a bus is out of the question.

I sigh, putting my elbow on my knee and resting my head on my hand. I'm still tired. Running around for most of the night and then walking around until the afternoon is very tiring. I guess it wouldn't hurt to get a little sleep.

* * *

I woke up hearing laughs and giggles, but not the fun type. No, these ones I have heard before. I stay up, looking around. It was dark already.

"Look, little miss brave woke up!" I heard Emily say, and then she was followed by three different laughs.

Great, Emily and her little young Purple Dragon gang found me. I guess I've never really been lucky.

"Sleeping beauty is finally up," I heard Vincent say, and they come into my line of sight.

"I think you mean sleeping ugly. Still covering the bruises there brave?" Tracy said, poking my forehead. I close my eyes and lean back, and I can fill my annoyance rising slowly.

"Can you please leave me alone?" I ask, hoping they would walk away already. But who am I kidding?

"Don't tell us what to do!" Emily said, knocking the side of my head. Then they all took a step back, surrounding me. I had no room to get up and run, and I felt so closed in, so trapped.

"I knew your step dad would kick you out sometime, I just didn't think it would be so soon. Well, who cares, you won't last a week out here. Where were you planning on going before getting raped?" Tracy said, taunting me.

"I bet she was going to visit her mom's grave!" Vincent said. His words were followed by laughter, and I held my knees to my chest, wishing I could make myself smaller and find a way out of this.

"Haha, hey, what was that sweet little nickname your stepdad gave you? Something brat...damn, what was it?" Emily said. How do they even know this stuff?

"Devil's brat, it was devil's brat you bonehead," Tracy said, and then laughed.

"Shut up slut," Emily said. I saw Tracy gasp.

"I'm the slut? Look who is talking! I came by last night to give you your jeans you let me borrow and I heard you screaming Hunter's name like a dirty whore!" Tracy said. Oh my gosh, I think I'm going to go insane.

"Shut your traps! I can't be the only one having a little fun with devil's brat here," Vincent said. The two girls looked at him, and then at me. They smiled that troublesome smile that tells me that Hell in coming my way.

Why me?

"Sorry to keep you waiting miss brave. Where were we?" Emily asked. I hugged myself tighter, trying to make myself small.

"I think I was about to do this!" Vincent said, and then kicked my side. I hit against the wall, and winced. He hit right where Graham gripped my waist hard. I guess some things don't seem to hurt as much until more comes crushing onto you.

Tracy and Emily laughed and then grabbed my arms and dragged me up to my feet.

_**She watches the taxi driver, he pulls away.**_

_**She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days.**_

_**She says, yeah his still coming just a little bit late.**_

_**He go stuck at the Laundromat**_

_**Washing his cape**_

Vincent punched my stomach as the two girls laughed, and I refused to cry. They'd only hurt me more, call me weak, use Graham's nickname at me more.

I thought mom said good deeds are rewarded? Did God forget to remember me? Is my mom not willing to be my guardian angel?

I have to get out of here. Away, I have to run.

_**She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name.**_

_**Like Louis Lane.**_

_**And she smiles, all the way she smiles.**_

_**Yeah!**_

I pull my arms away from Tracy and Emily, and then move out of the way before Vincent could hit me again. Instead his fist landed on Tracy's side.

"OW! You ass!" Tracy yelled. It was my time to go now. I ran out of the alleyway, hearing them run after me.

"Look, little miss brave fought back for once! This is going to be fun!" I heard Emily say, and then rush the other two to hurry and get me. I don't look but, I just keep running. I stay on the side walk, hoping maybe someone will drive by and see me, maybe help me. That's all I'm praying for, just a little help.

**_She's talking to angels_**

**_Counting the stars_**

**_Making a wish on a passing car_**

**_She's dancing with strangers_**

**_She's falling apart_**

**_Waiting for superman to pick her up_**

**_In his arms_**

**_In his arms_**

**_Waiting for superman_**

I run to a corner and turn, then stop. I heard nothing. No steps, no yells, just utterly nothing. I turned around and looked back around the corner, seeing the young Purple Dragons weren't there.

I sigh in relief, and then walk down the street. I get to the corner and press the crossing button. I wait, and see a black motorcycle pull up just as their light turned red. I started crossing, not really giving the person my attention. Not until I walked past them, and something caught my eyes that seemed familiar. I took a quick look at the person, and see they were in a huge suit. I looked into the helmet more, and saw a red blur where the eyes are supposed to be.

_**She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse**_

_**Nothing is making sense**_

_**She's been chasing an answer sign**_

_**Lost in the abyss**_

_**This metropolis**_

I knew the person was watching me. And I knew I've met them before.

"There she is!" I heard Vincent's voice say. I looked in front of me, seeing the three running towards me. My eyes widened in fear and I turned around, running back the way I came.

_**She says, yeah his still coming just a little bit late**_

_**He got stuck at the five and dime saving the day**_

_**She's says, if life was a movie then it wouldn't end like this.**_

_**Left without a kiss.**_

_**Still she smiles, all the she smiles.**_

_**Yeah!**_

My ankle starts to hurt and it starts to slow me down. I clenched onto the strap of my bag (its a duffle BTW) and try to run faster, but when I turned into an alleyway, hoping to lose them again, my foot stumbled, and I almost fell. By the time I regained my balance it was too late.

Vincent had already grabbed me around the waist and was holding me still. Emily and Tracy came up and grabbed my arms, pulling them harshly.

"Thought you could lose us, little miss brave?" Tracy asked.

"You're not going anywhere now," Emily said.

**_She's talking to angels_**

**_Counting the stars_**

**_Making a wish on a passing car_**

**_She's dancing with strangers_**

**_She's falling apart_**

**_Waiting for superman to pick her up_**

**_In his arms_**

**_In his arms_**

**_Waiting for superman_**

I heard that same motorcycle speed down the street just as Vincent pushed me to the ground and started kicking me. Emily and Tracy kept taunting me and laughing. I heard the motorcycle get closer, and I looked up just in time.

"Watch out!" Vincent yelled, and the three jumped out of the way before the motorcycle came into the alley, and it rushed by me, barely missing. I heard the motor die down, and I felt Vincent quickly drag me up and hold me away.

"Shit, its one of those turtles boss was talking about," I heard Tracy say. So it is the turtle.

"Let da girl go," I heard that some Brooklyn accent say.

"No way, this is our meat, get lost," Vincent said. This can't be good.

_**To lift her up and take her anywhere**_

_**Show her love**_

_**Flying through the air**_

_**Save her now**_

_**Before its too late tonight**_

_**Oh, at the speed of light**_

_**And she smiles**_

"Look, I'm gonna tell ya one more time, since ya're new. Let 'er go," the turtle said.

"You want her, come on get her!" Tracy said, and then kicked me. I heard the turtle growl. Oh, I don't want anything bad to happen!

"Stop it! Leave him alone and just go," I say. Emily looked down at me smirking.

"So you've met him before? Oh, goody!" Emily said. She picked up a piece of my hair, twisting it around her finger. "I wonder...hey Tracy, can I see your pocket knife?"

Tracy smirked, and then took her knife out of her pocket. She tossed it to Emily, who opened it and lightly stick it at the top of my neck, under my jaw.

"Wouldn't it be a shame, if little miss brave here got hurt right here, right now," Emily said, and lightly dragged the knife down my neck to my collarbone. I could feel it bleed only a little, and it didn't sting or anything. I'm just so use to the pain...

"D'ats it!" I heard the turtle say and I watched as he grabbed two long iron chains from a belt on his suit, and on the ends were large iron balls. Oh, please don't hurt anyone! I don't want that. I probably seem crazy now.

"No, wait, stop," I started to beg.

_**She's counting the stars**_

_**Making a wish on a passing car**_

_**She's dancing with strangers**_

_**She's falling apart**_

_**Waiting for superman**_

_**To pick her up **_

_**In his arms**_

_**In his arms**_

_**Waiting for superman**_

_**To life her up**_

_**And take her anywhere**_

_**She her love **_

_**Oh and flying through the air**_

_**Save her now**_

_**Before its too late tonight**_

_**She's waiting for superman**_

"Shut up," Vincent said, and then let go of me. "If this idiot wants to fight, then I'll fight!"

"No stop!" I say, and I grabbed his leg as he took a step, making his trip.

"Let go of his devil's brat!" Tracy said, grabbing me and pulling me away. I wiggled around, trying to get free.

"Stop, you don't need to fight! Stop!" I said.

"Shut up!" Tracy said, and then took the knife out of Emily's hand and hit my head with the handle until I faded into the darkness.

* * *

**_Raph's POV_**

I was going to kill these three. I don't care who the hell they think they are, they are dead if anything.

I spun the chains in my hands and watch the boy walk up to me, his hands held up in fist. He really is a newbie.

I easily aimed at his head, and it made him go cold right them and there. The two chicks looked at me, glaring for a moment.

"Ugh, fine, take the devil's brat! Not like we care," One said, and then they picked up the boy and went away. Its about time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_**Raph's POV**_

After the three bozos run off I looked at the girl. She was on the ground, and her head was bleeding a little. Damn... the last thing I wanted was to find her like this. I walked over to her and picked her up carefully, grabbing her duffel bag too. I started walking to my cycle when she started to move her head around. I looked down at her and she opened her brown eyes.

"Hm...hey, its you," she said. Not in that mean tone, more in a 'oh, look at that!' tone.

"Yeah, ya weren't out long," I said. She looked around, probably realizing I was holding her.

"You don't need to carry me. I can walk still," She said. I shook my head.

"No, ya goin' ta hurt ya're-self more. I'm helpin' ya d'is time," I said. Her eyes widened and she started to move around.

"No, you don't have to do that! I'm fine really, it doesn't hurt anymore," She said. Why does she keep saying nothing hurts? She was just beat up by a few Purple Dragons...young stupid Purple Dragons, but still.

"Well, I'm doin' it anyway," I say. She shakes her head more, her hair swaying left to right. "Keep shakin' ya're head and you'll get a head ache."

"I'll be fine, no lie, remember?" She said.

"Yeah, I rememba. But I'm still helpin' ya," I said. I put her duffel bag on the back of my cycle.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see. Now hold on," I said, as I put on her the motorcycle and then got on. She held onto me, and I start the motorcycle.

"What is your name?" She asked as the motor got louder.

"Raphael, but ya can call me Raph," I said. "Your's?"

"I'm Angel," She said, and then I started driving.

* * *

**_Angel's POV_**

Why am I letting him help me? I don't know why?! I'm probably being so much trouble to him right now. And why did I even trust him to speed us away to who knows where? Then again he said he was going to help me.

Someone is bothering me. I've seen this suit before, but I haven't seen _him _wear it. I think...

_I sat on the couch by Graham, trying to take small breaths so I didn't have to smell his cigar smoke. I coughed a little, covering my mouth._

_"Hey, devil's brat!" Graham said. I turned to him, seeing what he wanted._

_He sucked in his cigar smoke, and then took a big blow to my face. I coughed, turning away. He laughed at me, and then stopped._

_"Rumors have been going around about another New York crime fighter, the Nightwatcher. Many report seeing him and some say they have been saved by him," the reporter lady said. I turned to the TV, and my focus was on that report for the time being. "Here is a picture someone took three days ago, claiming it was the Nightwatcher."_

_I looked at the picture, seeing it was someone in a metal suit with a helmet. He was standing on top of other building, so this picture must have been taken from a window view._

_"Pst, if you ask me, that guy is stupid!" Graham said. I looked at him confused._

_"Why?" I asked. He glared at me before explaining._

_"Well, first of all he is ricking his damned life for nobodies, and he thinks he has a chance as fighting New York gangs. Not to mention he looks hell of fat. He probably doesn't even fight good, and that's probably why he wears armor. The most that piece of shit can in a city like this is destract the people he is 'fighting' and give the victims time to run before he runs himself like the coward he is," Graham said. "Ugh, he is just over all fucking stupid, I don't know what the big deal is."_

_"I think its great what he does. I mean, then less good people are getting hurt, right?" I say. Graham glared deathly at me, and I turned away. "I'm sorry, I should have said nothing."_

_"Damn right, devil's brat," Graham said, taking his cigar and pressing the burning side to my forearm. I clenched my teeth and hiss in pain. "Better keep that trap shut!"_

I looked back at Raphael, now knowing he is the Nightwatcher. He is the Nightwatcher. He is _the _Nightwatcher. I don't know if this is ever going to sink in.

Raphael pulled into the same alleyway that had his garage in it, and he drove in. He shut off the motorcycle and got off, taking off his helmet. I got off, putting my weight on my right ankle. I grab my duffel bag and then see Raphael is busy taking his suit off. I turn so my back is facing him. I look down and left my shirt up only slightly. I see my skin was bruising blue and black already. The bruises from last week are gone though, so that's good. And no scars are bleeding. I'm sure my makeup is ok, since no one has said anything about it. Then again, its kind of dark outside...

"Ya ready?" Raphael asked. I pulled my shirt down, and turned around to look at him.

"Hm, oh yeah. Lead the way!" I say, smiling and putting my bag on my shoulder. He looks me up and down, giving me a questioning look. "What?"

"Can ya walk?" He asked. I looked at my feet, seeing that after all that running, my black combat boots are still laced just fine. I take a few steps forward, hiding the fact that I was limping a little, and then take a few steps back. I looked back at Raphael.

"Yeah, I'll survive," I say. He gave me the questioning look again, like I wasn't believable enough. But he just grunted and started walking to the back door.

"Ok, come on," He said, and I followed him. A small pain hit my ankle, but I paid no attention to it. It just felt like a bruise, I'd be fine.

We walked into the door, and were in a largish closet thing. Suddenly, the door closed and it felt like we were going down. When the doors opened again, we were in the sewers. I'm sure my eyes were the size of plates right now, but this was so new and just...who can really blame me?

Raphael started walking again, and I followed silently. We stayed quiet for a while, and I started to wonder where we were going.

"So, why 'ere ya out alone again?" Raphael asked. I looked at the ground.

"I was just...its...its complicated," I say, my hair hiding my face.

"It can't be too bad," Raphael said, and I could tell his eyes were on me. I shrugged, still looking down.

"I guess it could be worse," I say. Then I smile and look up at him. "But it seems to be getting a little better so far."

He looked at me strangely, his arms crossed over plastron. "How could ya say d'at afta bein' stumped up by some Purple Dragons?"

I shrugged again. "I don't know. Oh, thanks for helping me, by the way. I didn't think I would run into them again."

"Its nothing," Raphael said. I turned to him, shaking my head and smiling.

"Its not nothing. I know your the Nightwatcher and all, but I think what you do is wonderful. Other people may think differently, but its only because their at home doing nothing well you are actually making a change," I say. He looks at me, his face blank. "It takes a lot of bravery and will power to go out and save people you don't know, risking your own life for people who might forget. Its really amazing."

I looked in front of me, and settled for the silence that went on after my words came out.

I wouldn't take any of them back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_**Raph's POV**_

This chick is crazy. First trying to stop one of those stupid Purple Dragons from fighting me, then trying to make me not help her _again_, trying to walk on her ankle, and now she is telling me she thinks the Nightwatcher is great. I mean, its nice, but a lot of people would hate _her_ for saying that. Countless Purple Dragons, cops, Foot Clan Ninjas, and the list goes on. How could a girl like her even think that what I do is ok? I mean, I haven't known her very long but I can tell anyone what her personality is like.

She is the type who doesn't like fighting, she doesn't like to waster peoples' time, she is too nice for her own good, a little clueless so far, and secretive. Its not hard to see that she doesn't like the thought of valiance, and that she is hiding something. And I having a feeling that something is the reason why she is out on the streets.

Crap! I wasn't paying attention to where we were going. We missed the turn a few tunnels down, which means there should be a... oh fuck!

"Wait! Stop," I said, grabbing the girl just before she took a step into a sewer hole. It was hard to see it, but you could just barely see the water turn downward to the level below us. I turned us around, walking again. "I missed da turn a little ways back. Damn..."

"Oh..." Angel said, realizing what happened. I cursed at myself for being stupid. I guess she heard me mutter, because then she said," Its ok, I don't blame you. Its kind of hard to see down here."

I grunt, crossing my arms again. I started thinking about those dumbass Purple Dragons again, and remembered them calling her a devil's brat.

"D'at name d'em Purple Dragons called ya," I said, pausing for a minute.

"Devil's brat?" Angel asked, probably clearifying what I mean.

"Yeah. Did d'ey call ya d'at cuz.."

"Because my name is Angel. Yeah, though, I don't know how they knew," Angel said. "Well, how they knew that was a nickname thing. They go to my school, so of course they know my name."

"Ya mean someone else called ya a devil's brat?" I asked, getting a little ticked at the thought.

"Yes, but its nothing I'm not use to. It really doesn't bother me," Angel said. That made me pissed.

"Ya shouldn't be used ta d'at shit!" I said. "D'ey shouldn't do d'at ta ya. Ya shouldn't let d'em."

Angel looked down, a look of shame on her face. Great, you screwed up again Raphael!

"I know I shouldn't, but, there was no stopping it. It was mostly my fault, but..." She stopped. What is she holding back?

I looked straight ahead of me, instead of keeping my eyes on her. I should just shut the fuck up now, before I piss myself off. We get to the tunnel that we should have turned at, and from there we just went straight until we hit a dead end. Angel looked at the wall, and then at me, confused. I smirked, reaching for a pipe, and then pulled it down. The wall moved open, revealing my home. We walked in, Angel looking a little shocked, when Mikey appeared out of no where.

* * *

_**Angel's POV**_

This is crazy! Its like those human sized models made of wax and they look so real, but this was like a million times more mind blowing. I don't know why I even compared it to wax figures!

Suddenly another turtle, _another _turtle, appeared in front of me. He was just a few inches taller than me, and he had a lighter shade of green skin than Raphael. This turtle was more like light, light green, and Raphael was a deep forest green. This little turtle had an orange bandanna around his baby blue eyes, which were filled with excitement at the moment.

"Raph! You found the girl you were talking about!" He said, looking at me, and then Raphael, and then at me again. "Hi! I'm Mikey, which is short for Michelangelo. Or you can just call me the Turtle Titian!"

I smiled, giggling. Then I gasped, seeing Raphael smack Mikey on the head.

"Raph!" I shrieked. He crossed his arms and then looked at me.

"Don't call 'em da Turtle Titian," Raphael said. Mikey rubbed the back of his head, glaring at Raph, but then smiled at looked at me again.

"Do you want to play some video games!?" He asked, show much excitement.

"She can't. I'm havin' Don check 'er out. She got into a run in with some Purple Dragons," Raph said. Mikey pouted, and I felt bad.

"But, I'll play with you after if you still feel up to it," I say, smiling at Mikey. His face brightened more, which made me feel better.

"Sure thing dudette! Hurry, lets go see Donnie so he can make you better and you can play!" Mikey said, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulders, then rushing me to another room. I yelp in surprise, and then start to laugh.

"Mikey! Put 'er down, ya goin' ta hurt 'er more!" Raph yelled, running after us. But Mikey was pretty fast.

"Hey Donnie! Dr. Donnie! Where are you!?" Mikey yelled. I bounced on his shoulder/shell, and I could feel his hard skin hitting my bruises. I swallowed back the pain, hiding it by laughing well Mikey ran. You get used to acting after a few years.

"I'm in the lab Mikey, and why are you calling me Dr. Donnie?" I heard a new voice say. It sounded like how you would imagine a smart person would talk, but not like a lonely high school nerd with glasses and bow ties.

Mikey ran into another room, setting me down on a table. I could tell someone was behind me, probably this Donnie guy.

"This is why! Raph found the girl he was talking about. We need you to check her wounds," Mikey said. I turned around, seeing another turtle. He had a purple bandanna around his light brown eyes. His color green was a normal forest green. I was again comparing their color. Raph was a dark, dark forest green. Mikey was a light natural green. Donnie was a normal forest green. Wow, I feel like I'm comparing them to trees. Anyway, Donnie was just a little taller than Raph, but not as strong looking. Maybe he is more into tech, he did say he was in a lab.

Raph came into the room, glaring at Mikey. "I told ya ta put 'er down."

"Opps, didn't hear you," Mikey said, then hid behind me, standing next to Donnie. Raph growled, clenching his hands into fists. Oh no...I can fix this.

"Is my laugh that loud?" I asked, smiling. Mikey laughed, I heard Donnie chuckle, and saw Raph crack a smirk. Mikey patted my shoulder.

"Haha, that was funny. But no, your laugh isn't loud enough to cover up Raph's yelling," Mikey said.

"So ya did hear me?" Raph asked. Oh Mikey, you messed it up.

Mikey laughed nervously. "Ha, um...I'm going to get that games ready!"

With that, Mikey ran out of the room and to the living room. Donnie then walked around the table, giving me a warm smile.

"Hello. I'm Donatello, or Donnie," He said. I smiled back at him.

"I'm Angel, its nice to meet you," I said.

"Ok, so what happened exactly?" Donnie asked, walking away from the table I was on and to some drawers.

Oh no, oh no, oh no. I hope he is only checking my head, which stopped bleeding a while ago.

"Some young Purple Dragons that go to my school saw me and just kind of..." I trailed off, not really wanting to go into detail.

"What did they do to you?" Donnie asked. So much for going into detail.

"They...kicked me...pushed me around a little. Its nothing, I'll be fine," I quickly said. Raph shook his head.

"Ya need ta stop sayin' d'at," He said. Once again, crossing his arms over his chest. I looked at him.

"But its true," I say. Donnie tilts my head down, moving my hair around so he can see my skin.

"You're going to have a few bumps and bruises here. And just be careful when brushing or washing your hair, so your scar won't bleed. It should be healed in four weeks max. Now, where did they kick you?" Donnie asked.

No, no, no! I can't tell him, if he looks at my stomach. There is still that cut on my neck.

"Um..." I said, just slightly tilting my head.

"OH SHELL! Donnie, check out 'er cut on 'er neck," Raph said. Donnie nodded his head, getting a rag and putting some water on it.

"I'm going to clean it, just to stop infection," Donnie said. Oh...I might still have Graham's bruises from when he grabbed my neck just the other day!

I felt the cold cloth hit my neck, and it was too late. I closed my eyes, waiting for them to say something.

**_What kind of man lays his hands on the woman he loves_**

**_Calls her an angel _**

**_And shows no remorse and the blood_**

**_He covers her body in bruises and scars_**

**_You don't understand just how beautiful you are_**

"What...what are these?" Donnie asked. Here it comes. And I can't lie.

"What is it?" Raph asked, coming closer. His amber eyes widened. "Did d'ey do d'at too?!"

"No..." I said. "They didn't do that."

**_You are too beautiful_**

**_Your heart wants something more_**

**_Those shades of blue on that face of yours_**

**_Hide that smile that beats in your chest_**

"D'en who did!?" Raph asked, anger showing in his voice. I didn't want to answer. I really didn't want to. Not saying anything isn't lying, right?

"Angel?" I heard Mikey ask. He must have been in the hall this whole time. I want to cry, but I can't. Not now. I just keep my eyes close and stay quiet.

"Angel, tell us who da hell did d'is!?" Raph demanded.

I can't lie.

**_When his done with beating her_**

**_He just stands aside_**

**_Wipes the sweat from his brows_**

**_Yells over her cries_**

**_"You don't know what I've been through"_**

**_He yells and he says_**

**_"You don't know what I've done for you"_**

**_And hits her again_**

"Someone I know," I choke out, feeling so stupid.

"But who-" Raph was saying, before someone else came into the room

"What is going on?" a calm, leader like voice said. I didn't dare open my eyes to see who though. No, that would only break the wall I'm trying so hard to keep up right now.

"My sons, who is this?" I heard a wise father like voice say. Great, now I'm in for it. Why didn't I just stay at the apartment?

**_You are too beautiful_**

**_Your heart wants something more_**

**_Those shades of blue on that face of yours_**

**_Hide that smile beating in your chest_**

I heard Raph quickly explain everything over again, his voice only growing with more anger. I hate this. I don't want to make them upset. But what will they think of me if...when they find out. I can already hear the pity. I can hear the pity, the concern they force just to make me feel like they care. I've been through this before, I don't need it again.

"She won't tell us who gave her this," Donnie said. I could feel more eyes looking to my neck.

"Donatello, please hand me that cloth," I heard the wise voice say. Then I felt the cloth on my neck more, working its way all around, and down a little. Then up to my face. I kept my eyes closed, just letting them clean my makeup off. Why hide that fact that I'm bruised now? "Child, who did all this to you?"

I stayed quiet again.

**_She stands in the mirror_**

**_She looks less alive_**

**_She lifts up her shirt to see_**

**_She has five branded fingers on her side_**

**_She's feeling it all now_**

"Child, please open your eyes," the wise voice asked. My shoulders fall a little.

I give up.

I opened my brown eyes, seeing a big humanized rat in front of me. But it doesn't scare me. I've seen scarier. And the fact that his eyes are so warming and have true worry in them makes me feel better, just a little. To my surprise, I don't cry. I only slightly shake, but that happens a lot when I think of Graham, and my mom, or just my life in general.

"Please, tell us who did this," He asked again.

**_But she doesn't cry_**

**_No she doesn't cry_**

**_You are too beautiful_**

**_Your heart wants something more_**

**_Those shades of blue on that face of yours _**

**_Hides the smile beating in your chest_**

Why hide it now.

"My stepdad," I say.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_**Angel's POV**_

"Your what?!" I heard the turtles ask. I looked down.

"My stepdad. He did this to me," I said. I felt so much weight come off my shoulders, but this felt a little wrong. Like when you eat a cookie but you're supposed to be on a diet. It felt like that, but much more bigger.

"Why would he do that?" I heard the leader like voice said. I looked at him, seeing he had a blue bandanna around his dark blue eyes, and he had a green color much like Donnie's, just a little more teal tinted. He was the second strongest, this I could see. He was about Raph's height.

"I-I...I'm not sure. He just...hurts me," I say, my chest feeling like its small.

_**Your not alone**_

_**Together we stand**_

_**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**_

_**When it gets cold**_

_**And it feels like the end**_

_**There is no place to go**_

_**You know I won't give in**_

_**No I won't give in**_

"Child, you don't mind telling my family about this more?" the rat asked. I was thinking about saying now, but really, I have no reason to say that. They seem like they actually want to help me And I feel like this is best.

"My...my dad left my mom and I when I was nine. We didn't think much of it at first, because he always went on work trips for his business. But when he left, for the first time he didn't say he loved me before driving away. I just thought maybe he forgot, but a week passed, and then a month, and the time kept going. My mom and I weren't sure what to do, so she called on an old friend."

_**Keep holding on**_

_**Cuz you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**_

_**Just stay strong**_

_**Cuz you know I'm here for you, here for you**_

"They started dating after a while, and he moved in. He come home every night, and he was kind to me. But then they got married. His true colors started to show, and he was acting the whole time. He started hitting, and telling us what to do. He would come home late, drunk and all. He...he raped my mom many times. Called her things I don't want to repeat. But one night he took it too far, when I was twelve, and my mom got in the way. He killed her, and I was left alone," I say. "Ever since then, I've been working for him, tending to his every need. He only hit me when I was to be punished in his eyes. But a few days ago, he tried to take things too far again. I fought back, and ran away," I finished.

_**There's nothing you can say**_

_**Nothing you can do**_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

_**So keep holding on**_

_**Cuz you know we'll make it through, make it through**_

"And what is this about Purple Dragons at your school?" the rat asked.

"I'm bullied at school. For being brave and standing up for a person who was being made of us. But when we were becoming friends, they moved away. I was left alone again. I'm not sure why they joined the Purple Dragons, but they did. I don't think if they didn't, it would change the way they act towards me," I say. The rat nodded.

**_So far away, I wish you were here_**

**_Before its too late this could all disappear_**

**_Before the doors close_**

**_And it comes to an end_**

**_With you by my side I will fight and defend_**

**_I'll fight and defend_**

"Child, do you have a place to stay?" the rat asked.

I shook my head, but I knew what he was thinking. "No, but I don't have to stay here. I don't want to be trouble."

The rat shook his head. "No, you will never be a burden to us. Please, stay here with my sons and I. It will be safer, and we have plenty of room."

I looked at all of them, feeling hope for the first time in a long time. Leo, Donnie, and Mikey smiled at me, nodding their heads to tell me to say yes. Raph had his arms crossed over his front, and he looked so mad, but when our eyes met, he softened.

I looked back at the rat.

**_Keep holding on_**

**_Cuz you know we'll make through, make it through_**

**_Just stay strong_**

**_Cuz you know I'm here for you, here for you_**

**_There's nothing you can say_**

**_Nothing you can do_**

**_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_**

**_So keep holding on_**

**_Cuz you know we'll make it through, make it through_**

"Ok," I say. He smiled at me, and I could help it. I hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you so much!"

He hugged me back. When we pulled away, he patted my head, and then looked to his sons.

"Leonardo, Michelangelo, please go prepare a room for..."

"Oh, sorry. I'm Angel. Angel Smith," I said.

"Please prepare a room for Ms. Smith. Donatello, look over her wounds, and Raphael..." the rat said, but we soon saw the Raph wasn't here anymore.

"We'll start Angel's room Master Splinter," Leo said, taking Mikey and leaving the room.

**_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_**

**_Nothing is going to change, nothing is going to change destiny_**

**_What ever is meant to be will work out perfectly_**

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._**

**_La la la la, la la la la, la la la la_**

**_Keep holding on_**

**_Cuz you know we'll make it through, make it through_**

**_Just stay strong_**

**_Cuz you know I'm here for you, here for you_**

**_There's nothing you can say_**

**_Nothing you can do_**

**_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_**

**_So keep holding on_**

Master Splinter left, and Donnie looked over the rest of me. I was a bit scared when he asked to see my stomach, but I remembered they were going to help me, not hurt me. That was going to take some getting used to.

"Well, I think you'll be ok. The next few days might hurt a little, its just your body getting used to no more punches or kicks. But in a few weeks, you should be able to stop having to wear any makeup," Donnie said.

"That would be nice," I say. Donnie just nodded his head.

"Ok, we're all done here. Come on, I'm sure you're hungry," Donnie said. I smiled, nodding my head.

We walked to the kitchen, and he grabbed me a piece of cheese pizza. I ate it, wondering where Raph went.

"Where did Raph go?" I asked.

"He probably went to the dojo," Donnie said, drinking some coffee.

"Oh," I say, though I was still confused.

"He has a hard time showing his feelings, so what ever he is feeling right now, he is probably taking it out on a punching bag," Donnie said.

It made more sense now, but what could he feel that would make him mad enough to punch something. Then again, everyone is different.

* * *

**_Raph's POV_**

_Left, left, right, upper cut, repeat. _

I can't believe that shit! But she said she didn't lie, and she sure as hell didn't look like she was. Damn... that's hell and back right there. She has been through the worst. A dad walking out on his family, a mom who died from an abusive stepdad who they thought was a good friend who would be loyal. Bullying at school. She has been alone for so long.

_Right, right, upper cut, left right left combo._

She doesn't deserve that shit. Her name suits her perfectly. Angel. When someone looks at her, they are looking at an angel. Why the hell did she go through that!

I take another punch, and the bag swings harshly off the chain, falling to the ground. I sigh, annoyed. I take the punching bag and hand it back up on the hook, and then sit on the bench.

"Wow..." I heard someone say. I turned around, seeing Angel standing in the door way. She stared at me in awe with wide brown eyes. "You're strong."

I found myself smirking.

"Ya have ta be if ya're gonna bust heads half ya're life," I said. She walked over to me, sitting on the bench with her legs crossed.

"Well, that would make sense," She said. I chuckled, and she smiled.

"What did Donnie say 'bout ya?" I asked.

"I might hurt for a few days, but in a few weeks I should be better," Angel said. I nodded. She had put her makeup back on, I noticed. "Thanks again, for everything."

"Don't mention it," I say, looking at her. She smiled again.

That's a cute smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

_**Angel's POV**_

_Not this again. No, no, no! I was trapped in the dream again. Wait, no, its a nightmare. I was trapped in it, with no way of waking myself up. Not until my body has gotten its share of needed sleep, and seeing as though I didn't get up over the past few days, I'm going to in this for a while._

_But for now, I'm stuck going through my worst memories._

**_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_**

**_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_**

**_I will not break the way you did you fell so hard_**

**_I learned the hard way to never let it get that far_**

_"Daddy, are you going to be back?" My little self said, her brown eyes holding the hope I lost. She looked so perfect, a pretty pink dress on, two braids in her long and healthy hair, and body soft and unharmed. I've come a far way from those days._

_"Sweety, daddy has to go now," my dad said. I looked nothing like him. He blond hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. But I could understand why my mom loved his looks. "Bye," My dad said, getting into his car, and driving away. I looked up at my mom, the one who I got my looks from._

_"Mommy, daddy forgot to say he loved us," I say. My mom looked down at my younger self. She smiled, and it was like the sun got ten times brighter._

_"I'm sure he didn't mean to forget. Come on, lets go inside," Mom said, taking my little self inside to our apartment. I've always lived in New York._

**_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_**

**_Because of you I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_**

**_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me_**

**_Because of you I am afraid_**

_Suddenly, the world turned black, and I was looking at a different memory. Mom was crying and my younger self was watching her around the wall corner. Standing next to my mom was Graham, hugging her._

_"Hannah, I'm so sorry this happened," Graham said. He pulled away, looking my mom in the eyes. "Do you want me to stay for a while, watch over Angel and help around here?"_

_I shake my head, wishing I could change that moment. But my little self just watches in the shadows, just like I've always done._

_"Could you. I-I just feel so alone," Mom said. Graham nodded his head, and hugging her again._

**_I lose my way_**

**_And its not too long before you pointed out_**

**_I can not cry_**

**_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_**

**_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh _**

**_Everyday of my life_**

**_My heart can't possibly break if it wasn't even whole to start with_**

_It goes black again, and then I see my twelve year old self in the living room. This is one of the worst memories ever...no it is the worst._

_I sat next to my younger self, waiting for it to happen._

_Graham came out of his bedroom door, and I could hear my mom crying. Graham looked at the younger me, smiling evilly like he always does. He walked over to me, and I'm suddenly in my younger self's body. Graham grabbed my by my shoulders, pushing me onto the couch, back down._

_"Time for your fun," Graham said. "Mommy is tired now."_

_He pinned me down, lifting my shirt up. I wiggled around, trying to move out of his grip._

_"No, stop!" I screamed._

_"Stay still and quiet bitch!" Graham yelled, and I didn't dare talk after that._

_"Get your nasty hands off my daughter!" Mom yelled, grabbing Graham around his sides, and pulling him off me. They both fell to the floor, and Graham got up quickly, slapping my mom._

_"You think you rule me, whore! Get your ass back in the bedroom," Graham yelled, pulling my mom up by the neck and hair and dragging inside the bedroom. I sat up, watching the door close. After only a few seconds I heard glass shatter, and I ran to the door._

_"Mom! Mom! Stop it please! Stop!" I yelled, banging on the door. I heard my mom's cries and Graham's yells at her. He was raping her again. I kept banging on the door, crying my heart and soul out. My knees soon became weak, and I slid down the door, crying as her screams kept coming, louder and louder. But no one would try to help, no could hear. No one cared._

_Suddenly, her screaming stopped._

**_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_**

**_Because of you I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_**

**_Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_**

**_Because of you I am afraid_**

_It was dark again. But not a moment later did I find myself in the hallways at school._

_Emily walked up to me, just as I closed my locker. She stepped on my foot, getting my attention._

_"Hey, little miss brave. Heard your little friend moved, what a shame," She said, and then pushed me, my back hitting the lockers._

_"Please, just leave me alone," I say in a quiet voice. Emily narrowed her green eyes at me, and then spit on me._

_"Don't tell me what to do," Emily said, punching my stomach._

**_I watched you die_**

**_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_**

**_I was so young_**

**_You should have known better than to lean on me_**

**_You never thought of anyone else_**

**_You just saw your pain_**

**_And now I cry in the middle of the night_**

**_For the same damn thing!_**

_"Worthless." "Shit" "Waster of air." "Waster of space." "Go die!" "Little miss brave" "Devil's brat" "Get lost!" "I love you"_

_It was all just me being turned into everyone's fool._

_I sat in the dark, listening to their repeated words, each time said, they got louder and louder._

_I screamed, covering my ears._

_"Wake up! Please wake up! Angel, get up! Come on, wake up!" I screamed at myself. "Wake up!"_

**_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk_**

**_Because of you I learn to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_**

**_Because of you I try my hardest just to forget everything_**

**_Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in_**

**_Because of you I'm ashamed of my life, because its empty_**

**_Because of you I am afraid_**

**_Because of you_**

**_Because of you_**

**_Oh_**

* * *

**_Raph's POV_**

I got up in the middle of the night, my mouth dry. I left my room, walking past Angel's soon to be room. It might not be ready for a few days, Donnie needs to see if there are any problems with it building wise. Until then Angel said she would sleep on the couch.

I walked to the kitchen, getting a drink of water. I finished quietly and quickly, putting my cup in the sink, and was about to walk back to my room when I heard movement on the couch. I looked into the living room, seeing Angel was sleeping still. But there was something shiny on her face. She was crying...

She tossed onto her back, shaking her head and letting out a small cry. I walked over to her, and tapped her shoulder.

"Angel, wake up," I said. She turned to her side, curling into a ball and more tears slipped from her eyes. I grabbed her shoulder, shaking her a little. "Angel, come on, wake up."

Suddenly she sat up, gasping. She looked around, confused, until she saw me. She grabbed the blanket and pulled it closer to her, as if she was gripping it for her life.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Angel said. I shook my head.

"No, ya 'ere movin' around a lot when I came by ta get some water. Ya 'ere cryin' in ya're sleep," I said. She wiped her still wet face, drying it.

"Oh, sorry. I was just..." Angel stopped, and hide her face in her blanket. I saw her shoulders shake, and my eyes widened.

"Angel?" I asked.

"I-I'm sorry. I-It was just a-a dream. I-I-"

I stopped her from talking, probably taking her by shock when I hugged her. To be honest, I was a little shocked myself.

"Don't be sorry," I said. She stayed quiet, and I picked her up bridal style in my arms. I started walking away from the living room, and I saw Angel look up at me.

"Wh-what are you doing? She asked.

"I don't want ya ta have another nightmare. Ya can sleep with me tonight," I said. I looked away as her cheeks became a little red, and I felt my own heating up a little too.

We got to my room and I laid us both on the bed. We were face to face, but Angel was looking away. I saw another tear escaper her eyes, and I wiped it away.

"Its ok now. I'll wake ya up if it happens again," I say.

"I just feel bad," She said, now looking me in the eyes. Her brown eyes showed nothing but sadness and fear.

"Don't. Its ok," I say. I saw her open her mouth to say something more, but I quickly wrapped my arm around her and held her closer to me. She didn't talk after that. "Its ok," I whispered.

After a few minutes, I heard her breathe evenly, and I knew I could sleep now.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, sorry this is an author's note. Um, I just want to say sorry for rating this K+, I know it bothered some people. I just really wasn't thinking, and I've read K+ stories that are much like this, so I just thought...sorry. Also, I don't really plan what the characters are going to think or say, I just really only plan these moments in my head, like I already had an idea of how Angel's dream would go, but I just didn't already know what was going to be said or did. So I'm sorry for being careless. Other than that, thanks for reading and reviewing, it means the world to me. Oh and school started up again, so I won't be updating so much. Again, I am so sorry. And I'm doing ok with the character personalities and such or does it need improving? Keep reviewing!

Bbye!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_**Mikey's POV**_

I yawned, walking past Raph's room, on my way to the kitchen. Oh shell...its my turn to wake him up. Ugh...

I quickly run to my room and get a blow horn I found a few days ago, and a camera, because if I'm going to wake him up with a blow horn, I'm going to need a picture to go with it.

I go back to his room, opening his door and peeking in. Lets see, there's Raph, and Angel laying next to Raph...

Hehe...

I snuck into Raph's room, and stood over them, my grin bigger than Europe! Oh my shell they are so cute together, not to mention they would balance each other out perfectly! Oh great...I knew if I read that Seventeen magazine it would mess up my head, but I just really wanted to know who in the Hunger Games, I always forget that chicks name...I'll ask Angel, she'll probably know.

I ready the camera, fitting it all in the picture. You could see perfectly that Raph was holding Angel around the waist, and that Angel was snuggled to Raph. Oh! This is like, enough for girls to fangirl over. What ever fangirl is, I just read it in that Seventeen magazine.

I snap the picture, and realize I forgot to turn flash off!

I ran out of the room before they woke up.

* * *

_**Raph's POV**_

I felt movement next to me, and I opened my eyes to see Angel looking around, confused. Did she forget what happened last night?

"Did you see that?" Angel asked, sitting up. I sat up with her, rubbing my eyes.

"What do ya mean?" I asked. I looked to the door, which was open...

"I thought I saw a flash thing when I woke up," Angel said. She yawned, shaking her head slightly. "Then I think I heard running."

My door open...

Flash...

Running...

Mikey!

I got up, making the bed bounce, and ran out the door.

"Mikey what da shell!" I yelled.

* * *

**_Angel's POV_**

I fell back as Raph jumped off the bed, and he was out the door before I landed on the ground. I quickly flew my hands in front of me, and landed on my hands and knees, which didn't hurt much. I sat on my knees, staring at the wall, confused.

"Mikey what da shell!" I heard Raph yell.

Looks like I'm stuck doing the math with the problem I was just faced with.

Lets see... bright flash + Mikey + running + me in Raph's bed must equal...

Oh. My. Goodness.

My cheeks turned hot, and I looked over at the door, dreading that I will have to go out there sometimes and face the fact that Mikey took a picture of Raph and I. Maybe if I can just get to my bag on the couch without anyone seeing me, I can hurry to the bathroom and change and hope by then the picture will be gone and the three of us will never speak of it. I mean, it was a one time thing, right? Right?!

I get up and look out the door, seeing not one soul was in the hallway. I walked out, rushing a little, though it was hard to do on my ankle, and made it to the couch without being seen. I got my bag and started walking to the bathroom. I made it, surprisingly, and took a shower. After that I changed into dark blue skinny jeans, dark red knee high socks, black tank top, dark red thin sweater, and my black almost knee high combat boots. I put my dark brown hair into a braid down my back, and put on natural looking makeup. I just need to cover up until its all better.

I sigh, and walk out of the bathroom. I put my bag next to my soon to be bedroom door, and walk to the living room. Leo was sitting on the couch, and Donnie was going to his lab with a cup of coffee. I sat next to Leo, taking a quick look around for Raph and/or Mikey.

"Good morning," I say, sitting next to the blue clad turtle.

"Good morning," Leo said. "Have you seen Mikey or Raph? Normally Mikey is up but-"

"AAAHHHH!" We heard, turning our heads back to see Mikey running into the room, Raph hot on his tracks.

"Give me da camera bonehead!" Raph yelled. Mikey made a quick jump over the couch- I don't even know how- and Raph crashed into the back of the couch. Mikey gabbed onto my shoulders, trying to 'hide'.

"Angel, hide me!" Mikey begged. Raph stood back up, and I swear the only thing I've ever seen madder was Graham when we ran out of beer and cigarettes.

I suddenly saw Graham in place of Raph, and then it flashed back to Raph.

"Give me da camera Mikey!" Raph yelled, clenching his fists.

I saw Graham again, with his fists clenched, and I started to shake. I closed my eyes, and I could just feel Graham about to hit me. I could hear him yelling ," Stupid devil's brat!"

But then there was silence. It seemed like a long silence, and it wasn't until then that I noticed I was breathing harder, and surely my shaking was visible by now.

"Angel? Are you alright?" I heard Leo ask. I opened my eyes, looking around. The three looked at me, worried and confused.

"Uh...I-I," I didn't know how to tell them. I can't even seem to explain it to myself.

"Why were you shaking so much?" Mikey asked.

"I-I...its hard to explain," I say. "Y-You don't have to worry, really."

"Just tell us," Raph said, demanding. I looked at the ground, shamefully.

"I...when I saw Raph make a fist, it reminded me of Graham, and I got scared. It was like I could see him about to hit me," I say, quietly, but just loud enough for them to hear me. I heard someone walk away, and I looked up to see Raph heading to the door.

I took a step, starting to walk to him. Its my fault, I should have just kept it to myself. I should have just hid it. Why didn't I hide it? I'm so good at hiding, why couldn't I do it this one time? I'm such a screw up!

"Angel, just give him some space," Leo said, standing up and grabbing my arm. I shook my head, looking at Leo.

"No its my fault, he shouldn't have to feel bad! Let me fix this," I say.

"Angel, he just needs to cool off, let him-"

"No, I need to at least try to fix this. I don't care if he hates me after, just let me try," I say. Leo sighs, letting go of my arm. I ran to where Raph went, which was out the lair door.

I look around in the dark sewer. I can't see much, hopefully he didn't go too far yet.

"Raph? Raph, we need to talk," I say. I look around, walking in no real direction. "Raph?"

I went quiet, listening for anything, but I had nothing. Just some echoes from water dropping. I try to watch my step more, since last time I almost fell through the floor. I came to the garage elevator, not sure how but I did, and saw someone went up. I stepped in, and it started going up. When I got to the top, I saw Raph in his Nightwatcher suit, about to get on his bike.

"Raph! I say, running to him. "You can't go out now, its day time."

"Its rainin', no one is gonna be out," Raph said, not looking at me.

"Its Monday, people will still be going to work," I say. He ignore me, sitting on his bike. "Raph, I need to talk to you."

"'Bout what? How I remind ya of ya're ass of a stepdad!" Raph snapped.

"No...well, not like that. Oh! Forget what I just said," I say. Raph's head turned to me, and I could tell he was glaring. My eyes widened. "Raph, please let me try to explain."

"Why should I? I know how ya feel," Raph said. I shook my head.

"Raph please," I say. "Just five minutes. If you still hate me after th-"

"I don't hate ya!" Raph yelled. I took a step back. "Great, did ya see ya're stepdad in me again?!"

"No!" I said shaking my head. I looked down, closing my eyes. "Just five minutes."

It was silent. It seemed like forever before Raph grunted, and answered me.

"Fine, go."

"I'm not used to this," I say. "All I've ever known is how to hide, how to let someone hit me, how to cover up, and how to just give up. When ever it seemed like someone was going to hurt me, I'd just stop trying, let them do what they want. I was just so good at hiding, faking a smile or a laugh, I don't think even God knew I was faking. So, it wasn't a surprise to me when I saw Graham when you made a fist. I always got flashes when something like that happened."

I stopped, seeing if he wanted to say anything. When he said nothing, I just keep my head down, eyes closed.

"I just need you to know its not your fault, and you shouldn't feel bad about it. I should have just said nothing," I say. "I'm such a screw up. I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, I heard the motor start, and the garage door open. I didn't move, I didn't know how to react.

But it was too late anyway. He was gone, in the middle of day light. I didn't move until I heard nothing.

I opened my eyes, looking up. Yep, he was gone. A tear rolled down my face,

I can't stay here. Raph hates me, and there is nothing else to it. I can't go and get my stuff from the lair, they will know something is up. I don't know how to get back anyway.

I should just go back to Graham. I'll miss it here, and once I get to the apartment, there won't be turning back, I'm sure he wants to kill me. But since I'm only causing trouble here, I don't see why I shouldn't leave. But I know I can't just leave. I guess, the least I can do is leave a note. Its going to be the hardest note I've ever wrote, and if there is some reason as to why I shouldn't leave now, I'll need a sign. Anything. Raph driving his motorcycle back, one of the brothers coming up to the garage. Anything...

I waited for five minutes, and nothing happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_**Angel's POV**_

I walk with my head down, knowing each step I take to Graham's apartment is one step closer to my last minutes. I wish it didn't have to be this way. But, better me than anyone else. I hope no one has this life, now, or ever.

I try to forget, make my mind wonder to something else. On the way here I stopped by a TV store, and the TVs in the window were on the news. Another girl had been kidnapped. She was pretty, longish blond hair, bright blue eyes, lightly tan skin. I wonder why so many girls are disappearing. I remember seeing the other two, and they all seemed to be around my age, if not, a little older. No more than seventeen at the most.

Last step on the stairs, now its just down the hall. Not a lot of people live on this floor, not sure why though.

Three more doors.

I could just turn back. Maggie...no. I'd only be trouble to her.

Two doors.

I would leave New York, but I have nothing. Utterly and completely nothing.

One door.

No turning back.

I stop in front of the door, knocking quietly. But the door wasn't even closed. It moved open, and I heard whimpering come from inside. I push the door open more, my head peeking inside. It was dark, and I pushed the door open all the way. I heard a muffled cry, and I walked inside the room more. I closed the door and turned on a light, and heard shuffling from the bathroom in the hall.

"Hello?" I called out. I walked into the hall, seeing the bathroom door slightly opened. But that wasn't the scary part. The scary part was that there was dried blood on the door. I ran to the bathroom, opening the door. My brown eyes widened at what I saw.

There was a girl dressed in only light blue cut off shorts and an orange tank top. Her blond hair was messy, and her blue eyes were full of fear. Her tan skin was covered in dried blood, and noticeable cuts. Her wrists, ankles, and mouth were tried with ropes, and I could see her rope burns from where I stood.

I took a step closer to her. She winced back, scared.

"No, no, let me help you. I saw you, on the news," I say, though I don't think it really helped. I took another step to her and sat on my knees, reaching to untie the ropes. She shook her head. "Let me help you. Please."

She sat still for me, and I started to untie her mouth, so maybe she could tell me what had happen well I untied the rest of her. The ropes came loose, and she looked at me, still scared.

"I promise I won't hurt you. Here, I'll get the rest, please tell me why you're here," I say. I start to untie her ankles, since the rope burns look worse there, and wait for her to talk.

"I-I was just walking h-home and h-he took m-me," She said. I nod, looking at her, telling her to go on. "H-he didn't have a-a reason. B-but he wouldn't st-stop hitting me." She began to cry.

"Did he tell you his name?" I asked, though I think I already know who did this. But why?

"N-no, but he h-had green eyes, a-and light brown hair...if th-that helps," She said. I nodded. Graham did this.

"Ok, let me just untie your hands and I'll take you to the police," I say.

"Wh-who are you?" The girl asked. I stopped for a moment, but then started untying again.

"I'm his step daughter," I say. "I'm sorry he did this to you."

She stayed quiet, probably not knowing what to say.

"What is your name?" I asked, looking up at her. That's when I realized I wasn't the reason why she wasn't talking. She looked up past me. I turned around.

I'm so dead.

* * *

_**Raph's POV**_

God, I wish I could find out who this Graham guy is so I can kill him! I left because hearing Angel call herself a screw up was enough to burn me, knowing it was all that stupid ass's fault. I had to get away from her, I didn't want her to see so mad. Seriously, if I were to ever come face to face with him, I will kill him.

I park the motorcycle in the garage, seeing it was empty. Angel must have gone back to-

She left another note.

It was sitting on the elevator door.

_Dear Raph,_

_I know you'll probably be the first to read this. I'm so sorry for causing your family trouble. I should have never left Graham in the first place. Speaking of which, I'm going back. I don't see any other choice, if I stay I'm afraid I'll only trouble you all more, and I'd hate to do that. If you could, please just try to forget about me. I don't think it will be too hard, seeing as though other people have done it. But before you forget, remember nothing was ever your fault, so don't blame yourself. Don't let anyone else blame themselves for this. And thank you._

_Angel_

No.

Damn it,no!

I clenched the note, making a split run to the lair. We have to find Angel. We will find her.

I burst through our door, but saw everyone was sitting around the TV. They were watching tonight's news. Honestly I don't know how the each story can change in a matter of a few hours, but we be sure to watch it. I messed today's earlier one, since I was on my bike.

"Guy, Angel is-"

I stopped when I saw _what _was on the news.

"Tonight we again talk about the now four missing girls. Below we have their pictures and names. Savannah James along with Krista Black were kidnapped just last week, and now we have reports of another pair of missing girls. Just last night Hannah Lee was reported missing. The last she was seen was at school that day. And just a few hours ago, the step father of Angel Hanson reported her gone. He explained that they had a fight, and she had went out for a few hours, but after waiting for her to come home, he realized that something terrible had happened," The reporter lady said.

The screen went to a reporter and a man with light brown hair and green eyes. The man was tearing up, and his name was shown below.

_Graham Hanson_

"So, please, if you can, tell us what happened," The reporter said. They were standing in front of an apartment building.

"We...we got into a fight. Angel hasn't been the same since her mother's death, she has been more angered. I told her she needed to behave better, and she just went off. It ended with her running out of the apartment. I just let her, I thought...I thought," Graham looked away, wiping away his fake tears. "I just...I wish I could have done something to..."

They waited a minute, giving the sorry ass his space. He looked back up, breathing hard. "I wish I could get her back. Who the hell would do something so..so horrible as to take someone else's child. I hate to see that not only are young girls being taken, but also my own."

They switch him off, showing the girls' pictures.

"Again, we have Savannah James, Krista Black, Hannah Lee, and Angel Hanson. If you see any of them, please contact the police," The reporter lady said. "Police say they may have a lead on who is taking these girls, but so far don't have the best evidence to prove this. Many people believe it is the works of the common street gang, Purple Dragons. The police say they are looking into the chances of this, but nothing will be called final."

Master Splinter turned off the TV. I couldn't get her missing person's picture out of my head.

"Raphael, what were you going to say?" Master Splinter asked, disappointment laced in every word. I looked down, hating myself.

"Angel...she left," I say. "She left a note."

Leo got up, and took it from me. I let them read it. We were in silence for a while.

"We're going to find her, right?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey..." Donnie said, but didn't seem to have any words to say.

"This doesn't make sense," Leo said.

"Yes, you are right. I think it is safe to say that Mr. Hanson was putting up an act, a good one at that. If he was worried, he would have reported this before, but no, he decided to do it now. When Angel left," Master Splinter said. Donnie nodded his head, thinking.

"Yeah, and knowing that it was reported tonight, and its only seven, we know that if she was kidnapped, it was in the day. Sure, its raining, but even then most kidnappings tend to happen at night in New York. Angel is a smart girl, if it started getting dark she would have found a safe place to stay," Donnie said.

He is right. I started thinking, trying to remember anything that Angel told me that we could us to find her. The reporter said Purple Dragons, and Angel had been hurt by the younger members. Maybe they took her. I felt the anger grow in me as I remember what they did to her. From dragging that damn knife down her neck, to calling her a devil's brat.

_"Devil's brat?" Angel asked, probably clearifying what I mean._

_"Yeah, did d'ey call ya d'at cuz...?"_

_"Because my name is Angel. Yeah, though I don't know how they knew," Angel said. "Well, how they knew that was a nickname thing. They go to my school, so of course they know my name."_

_"Ya mean someone else called ya a devil's brat?"_

Someone else. That had to be Graham, but how did those younger Purple Dragons know that? Unless...

"What if Graham worked with da Purple Dragons?" I asked. "Angel told me d'at da Purple Dragons d'at went ta 'er school knew da nickname 'er ass of a stepdad gave 'er, but didn't know how d'ey knew it. He could be workin' with d'em."

"And that would be how they knew her nickname from him," Donnie said. "And if she went home...its all an act to make Graham look innocent. I mean, you wouldn't call the police with a missing person report if you were the kidnapper, and you wanted the police to know. He is trying to get them off his tracks."

"Very good," Master Splinter said.

"He reported her missing before anyone else could. But, since we know what kind of power he has over Angel, how do we even know if she is still alive?" Leo said. I could kill him for saying that.

"She isn't dead!" I yelled. They all looked at me, surprised. "D'ere is no way we can even d'ink d'at."

"Raphael, please don't worry. We will find her. Angel probably knew something we didn't, I'm sure she can keep herself alive. I want you to search tonight, all of you. We must find Angel, and stop these kidnappings before anyone else gets hurt. Understood?" Master Splinter asked.

We all nodded.

"Good. Now, start preparing to go to the surface. I must meditate," Master Splinter said, and then he left to his room.

I walked to my room to get my sais, passing Angel's was too be room. Her bag sat next to the door.

I'll find her. Nothing will stop me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_**Angel's POV**_

_Click, click, click, click_

My eye flutter open, and I hear someone walking in the other room. Where am I? Its dark, and I'm concrete ground. I sit up, and feel heavy chains on my ankles, and on my...neck? I was chained like a dog! I sat up against the wall, aching a little. The memory hits me like one of the slaps Graham gives me.

I found that girl, Hannah I think her name was, and when I was trying to help her out of the apartment Graham showed up. He had jumped to me the second he knew I saw him, and all I remember in detail was when it ended. He had taken me by my hair and slammed my head against the sink.

I don't know where he took me, or us if Hannah is with me, but I need to get away from here.

Hannah...

Graham kidnapped her, does that mean he took those other girls? Is that what he does, when he disappears to go to 'work'?

_Click, click, click_

I look towards the door, a little bit of light seeping its way from under the door. I see a pair of feet block out some of the light. I sit still, waiting to see what was going to come in.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep_

The door slides open, and I see a girl with black hair cut short, light green eyes, and olive skin. She is dress in armor, mostly black but its shiny, and there is whips by her side. She smirks at me, narrowing her eyes.

"So, you're the famous Angel. Graham talks a lot about you," She said. I looked up at her, a little scared. Who wouldn't be?

"How do you know him?" I asked. I needed to know

"Your little step daddy is a high ranking Purple Dragon, and he has recently joined the Foot Clan. Of course, Hun is still leading the Purple Dragons, and they are nice little New York side kicks, but we take anyone who is willing into the Foot Clan family." **(So to be honest, I have never watched the TMNT movie. Well, never finished it. I was watching it with my cousin but we had to go and we came back to the dogs crewing away at many CDs, one of them being the movie. So if you can please tell me if anything is wrong here, that would be great. Sorry for stopping you, read on...)**

"So he works for you?" I asked. Her face was painted with annoyance.

"No, he works for me _and _the Purple Dragons, aka, Hun. God, get it right," She said. "I'm Karai, the new leader of the Foot Clan. Since those fucking turtles killed our older leader, Shedder. Heard of him?" She asked.

Master Splinter told me about this. The Foot Clan, and how the turtles defeated him, and also saved New York from those legend Gods or something like that. Knowing that this girl, Karai, doesn't like them, I won't say anything that could give away the fact I know them. But I can't lie...its just I can't.

If I can't tell her, or anyone the truth, then I won't say anything at all.

I looked up at her, waiting. She sighed, shaking her head.

"I was afraid you were going to be hushed about this. Graham said you were such a goody goody. Well, if I can't get anything out of you with words," Karai said, taking the whips on her sides and lifting her arm up. The whip came thrashing down, hitting my legs. I jump back. I feel the stinging for a few seconds, then it fades.

Then she wipes again.

"Talk! I know you were with the turtles, so talk!"

Again. Again. Again.

And then the door opened.

"That's enough!" I hear that familiar, that horribly familiar voice say. I narrow my eyes and clench my teeth. I don't think I've ever wanted to _not _see someone so much. "She's my punching bag, bitch."

"Fine, have it your way. Just make her talk," Karai said, handing Graham the wipe and walking out of the room. I glared at him, and he smirked.

"I knew you'd be back," he said, walking to me, putting the whip aside. He took my chin in his hand, tilting my head up and making him look him in the eyes, those terrifying green eyes. "Because you know how much daddy loves you."

"You're not my dad," I say. He glared at me. "And I only speak the truth."

He slapped me, but it was a weak slap. One of his weakest, actually.

"I wouldn't speak if I were you then," he said. He stood up straight, grabbing the chain around my neck on the way up. He dragged me up, and I found it hard to stand with whipped legs and my ankle still hurts a little. "Look, I promised them that if I joined the Foot Clan and found you, I would find more information about these turtles. We know one of them is the Nightwatcher, and his getting in the way of our job. Tell us where they are, and I'll tell you were your real dad is."

My real dad...

* * *

**_Donnie's POV_**

"We still have no leads on the girls who have been kidnapped," The reporter said. We've been watching every news report since Angel disappeared, but so far we have nothing. We've been going out every night too, and the Purple Dragons have been very unnactive. I have a feeling they are planning something, but I'm not sure. "But there has been yet another report of a missing girl."

My eyes shoot up to the screen, and I let out a gasp. Leo, who just walked into the room, stares at the TV, and then rushes to Master Splinter's room. I get up, knowing that we will be leaving soon.

* * *

**_Leo's POV_**

Another girl? They took another girl? Why, what are they doing with them?

"Master Splinter," I say, walking into his room. He comes out of meditation, looking up at me.

"Yes my son," He said.

"Another girl was kidnapped," I say. "Well, missing, but we all can assume that she was kidnapped."

He sat there, thinking.

"I have a hunch on what they are doing," Master Splinter said.

"They?" I asked. He nodded.

"Its safe to think that the Purple Dragons and Foot Clan are behind this. I'm positive it is them. And I believe they are trying to make money," Master Splinter began. "Trying to make money on young girls."

I stand in shock. The Purple Dragons are horrible, but the Foot Clan is more professional. I thought they only did trades in weapons, and of course hunting down and killing anyone in their way of business. But this...

"How can you be so sure?" I asked. I don't question Master Splinter a lot, and I'm not sure why I did this time.

"All the girls are between the ages of fourteen and eighteen. From the pictures on the news, they all are...man appealing. They all also seem a little unable, and if they are alone, they are close to hopeless," Master Splinter explained. I soaked in every word. "All they need is one dose, and they are addicted. They'll do anything for more at that point. And men will do anything to be pleased."

We have to stop this, now.

* * *

_**Raph's POV**_

I sat in my room, sharpening my sais again. Its almost a week, and we still haven't found her. God, this is all my fault. When I find her, she is never leaving again, and I'm going to kill anyone who hurt her, used her, and anything alike. Along with the people who keeps taking these girls. Master Splinter had a talk to all of us, about what he was hunching. I believe him. Its no surprise, some humans are just sick and twisted like that. I'm just praying they haven't giving Angel anything. Everyone knows that after that first dose, the person is close to gone.

I growl at the thought, and suddenly take my sai and run it through the wall. The concrete wall. Great...

I stand up, gripping the handle and pulling it out, and then went to the living room. Donnie sat gearing up, along with Mikey and Leo. I got ready myself, glaring at nothing.

When Mikey heard Master Splinter's thoughts, he was on the edge of tears. Poor guy just doesn't really understand...

Donnie was more worried. Right after, he started doing research on different drugs and the side effects, along with ways to stop the addiction. Just in case...

I suddenly kicked the wall, though it had no damage this time. My brothers looked at me, confused. I just stared at the wall. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Leo.

"We'll find her, and stop them," He said.

I nodded, and we were off.

* * *

We were standing on top of a wearhouse known for its constant Purple Dragon meetings. This one was on the edge of the city, but not by the docks. So what ever this meeting was for, its not for weapon trading.

We looked into the window from the roof top, and we're able to hear what they were saying, the window was broken.

"Do you have him?" Some guy with died red hair asked. He seemed to be one of the high ranking leaders, probably had a territory area some where in New York for just his gang.

"Yes. You're lucky, he tends to travel a lot," Another top ranking man said, with black hair with green tips. He had a lip piecing that was just a plain silver ring, and it shined in the light.

"Well, bring him in," The red head demanded. Two other guys, looked like new bees, dragged in a big dark bag. They opened it, and it was a man. They tied him to a chair in the center of the room, and untied his mouth from the rope that was around of him. Other than that, his eyes were covered.

"Where am I? What do you want?" He asked, almost yelling.

"Calm down. We just have a few questions," The red head said. The man said nothing, so the other went on. "We have something you might want, but they seem to be in some deep shit right now. See, they need to start talking to us, or else they're only making our job harder. When our job gets harder, we tend to do stupid things. If this person doesn't start talking, then we'll make it Hell for them. Get it?"

"What does this have to do with me?" The guy in the chair asked.

"I said they may be of an importance to you, didn't I? Maybe you remember a little girl with big brown eyes," the red head said.

"Angel..." The man said.

Angel...

I step forward, about to go in, when Donnie and Leo held me back.

"No, we have to wait," Leo said.

"No, we have ta force d'em ta tell us 'ere she is!" I snapped.

"Raph, Leo is right. We don't even know who that man is," Donnie said. I grunted, but stayed.

"What have you done with her!" The tied up man yelled.

"So you do care," the red head said. "Hm, you'll be a great help. Guy, take him to boss."

Our eyes widened, and they started to tie take the man and tie him up again.

"No, no stop! Where is she!? What have you done with my daughter!?" The man yelled, right before they hit his head, knocking him out.

His daughter!?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_**Raph's POV  
**_

"We have ta get 'em!" I say, getting ready to jump into the warehouse. That is Angel's dad, and even though I'm mad as hell because he left her, we still to help him.

"Wait, Raph!" Leo said, grabbing my arm and pulling me back. I glared at him. "If we wait, they might take him to where Angel is, we can't rush into this."

"If he isn't gonna do what d'ey want, d'ere gonna kill 'em!" I almost yell.

"Then we wait until they make that move, but we can't go now," Leo said sternly. I growled, but stayed back.

"Listen to him Raph, timing is key right now," Donnie said. I really want to just slap them all right now.

We watched them take Angel's dad out of the room. We move to the front of the warehouse where they put him into a car, and then drive off.

"Come on, we have to follow them," Leo said, jumping to the next roof. We followed, trying to keep up with the black truck Angel's dad was in. After twenty minutes, it stopped in front of another warehouse, but this one looked more updated, modern. The truck stopped and a Purple Dragon got out, grabbing Angel's dad and dragging him inside.

I looked at Leo, annoyed. "Are we gonna go in now, or wait 'or our fearless leader ta give us orders," I say, mocking. Leo sighed, annoyed.

"We go in, and if we see Angel or her dad, grab them and go," Leo said. We all got ready, when he said something else. "Get them back at any cost."

That's just what I needed to hear.

We all jumped to the building, sneaking in through an open window. We looked and listened, hearing some people talk. We walked around for a while, not seeing any cameras. Suddenly we heard yelling, but it was hard to hear it from where we were. We rushed towards the noise, stopping at a door.

"Where am I? What have you done with Angel!?" The guy who was Angel's dad yelled.

"Calm down, she is fine," One of the Foot Clan men said.

"I swear, if you hurt her-"

"If you don't want her hurt then shut up!"

"Lets go," Leo said, and he kicked down the door. The room was dark, but I could see the chair that Angel's dad was tied to. But that wasn't the only thing in there. Many Purple Dragons were hanging around, and a few Foot Ninjas had joined us in the fight. But I didn't care how many there were. I just needed Angel back, and safe, with me.

Nothing was stopping me.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short and late chapter guys. I'm getting ready for high school next year and having to choose my classes and all that. Its stressful, and I've had little time to myself. I'll try to update when I can, and thank you for staying with me. Next chapter is in the making.**_

_**Thank you XOX**_


End file.
